X
by homestuckTroll
Summary: Based off the "A" fanfic be EbonyBlack13. As you might know, Sburb is a normal computer game and the characters play it. More information inside.
1. Sburban Jungle

** New story yeeeeaaaahhhhh! As the description says, this is based off of the "a" fanfiction by EbonyBlack13. However, I am using characters from a friend's story that will be published but has not been finished yet… Anyway, here we go. By the way, Maxy is a boy even though it's usually a girl's name.**

Maxy walked home from GameStop with an interesting new game recommended to him by some of his friends. His siblings; Angie, Ally, and Adan; asked him to get them copies too. So he had four copies of the same game, which raised an eyebrow from the checkout lady. He ignored it.

When he got home, he but the disc in his computer. He listened to Sburban Jungle twice, Descend four times, Eternity Served Cold twice, and Cascade halfway through before the game loaded.

After booting it up, he was given a select screen. The leprechauns looked stupid, the cherubs creepy, and "carapacian" isn't an actual word. He debated between human and troll before flipping a coin and getting heads. He selected human.

He was then given a "Sims"-esque character design screen. He designed himself, and then was given an outfit. It had white shorts, gray sneakers, and a white shirt with a strange symbol on it. It was blue, and looked like 2 diamonds next to each other, and a cross connecting the corners of each diamond.

Then he had to design a screen name. Two words with the second word capitalized. _What the fuck…_ he thought.

vengefulArchangel

Nah.

phosphorescentVindicator

Yeah, that sounds cool. He joined the game and is instantly surrounded by numerous humans, a whole lot of trolls, a few cherubs, and a small number of leprechauns.

_**In the original version of the game, humans were in sets of four. We have since changed that. You are in a group of twelve. These are their symbols:**_

The screen showed a red fire; a yellow lightning bolt; a, almost invisible square surrounded with triangles within a diamond within a circle within a square; a blue square with a triangle and some quadrilateral; a gray irregular pentagon connected to a circle; a purple right triangle with an arrow and a perfect triangle halfway in it; a yellow upside-down cone; a cyan set of 4 triangles creating part of a perfect hexagon; a dark gray sword made out of a triangle, a pentagon, a quadrilateral, and a circle; and blue thought bubble.

His twin sister Ally comes into the room after installing the game on her laptop.

"Are you in?" Maxy asks.

"I am in the drop zone, yeah. What's your symbol?"

I show her my symbol.

"I think you're in my group."

_**perspicaciousFledgling would like to tp to you. Y/N?**_

He selects yes.

_**PV: Lol tp**_

_**PF: It means teleport, which you of all people should know.**_

_**PV: Whatever. Why is your symbol so weird?**_

Her symbol was the almost-invisible-on-white-background-shape-within- shape-within-shape-within-shape.

_**PF: At least you're in my group. That's one down.**_

_**PF: What if your girlfriend is in our group too?**_

_**PV: She's not my girlfriend.**_

_**PF: Tell that to the insane amount of time you spend talking to each other.**_

_**PV: How would a relationship even work? We live on freaking opposite sides of the planet.**_

_**PF: Love will find a way.**_

_**PV: Yeah, between you and Kurt.**_

_**PF: Fuck you.**_

_**PF: I'm going north. You go south.**_

_**PV: Sure.**_

**Short start, but it should be longer later. If you want to be another character, just say "be (symbol)", or even "be (color of symbol)". If not, I'll decide at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Doctor

** No requests? Ok, I'll think of one.**

**Be Maxy's Girlfriend**

Didn't he say that they weren't dating?

**Be the girl with 3 shapes in her symbol**

You are now Anna. Anna lives in France with her older sister, Maya, who is also going to play Sburb.

"Here's your copy of the game," Maya says, handing Anna a copy.

"Are you going to play?" Anna asks.

"Tomorrow. There's stuff I have to do today," Maya answers. Then she leaves.

Anna shrugs and puts the game in her computer.

It takes 48 minutes and 15 seconds to load. She creates her character, and is put in the dropoff zone. Her username is lethiferousArchangel

She sees someone with the diamonds and crosses symbol she needs.

_**LA: Are you in my group?**_

_** NA: How many people are in your group?**_

_** LA: Twelve.**_

_** NA: There are only four in mine, sorry.**_

_** LA: You have the same symbol as a person in my group.**_

_** NA: That's weird. Maybe there's a different color?**_

_** LA: Oh, your symbol is green. I'm looking for a blue one.**_

_** NA: Ok.**_

_** NA: Bye.**_

This is harder than it would look. She spends another half hour (and gets 2 towns over) before she gets a chat notification.

**a**_**lgificInnominate would like to pester you. Y/N?**_

_** AI: hey are you in my group?**_

_** LA: I think so.**_

_** AI: i'll tp to you.**_

_** LA: Ok.**_

__The girl teleports to her. They both see the achievement badge in the corner of their screens.

**Be the purple guy.**

You are now Dan. Dan has a pirated copy of Sburb that someone gave him at school. He really hopes he can trust that guy.

He installs the game, which takes 2895 seconds to load.

He creates the character, and gets his weird symbol. His screen name is untouchableEscutcheon.

He gets a message on his phone.

_Hey are you playing Sburb?_

_ Maya? Is that you?_

_ Yeah. Are you in the game yet?_

_ Yep. How'd you know? And how'd you get my number?_

_ I got it from Anna who got it from Maxy. Anna's both playing Sburb, but I'm not yet. Anna's username is lethiferousArchangel._

_ Ok, thanks._

_**UE: Hey, are you Anna? It's Dan.**_

_** LA: Hello. Yes, it's me. I'll teleport to you.**_

They both get the achievement.

Dan gets a large message across his screen in large letters.

**BOY!**

It disappears and a new one takes its place.

**YOU ARE SLUMBERING ON DERSE. I SAW YOU.**

**HOW ARE YOU HERE NOW?**

_**UE: There are weird messages on my screen.**_

_** UE: What's happening?**_

** We all know what's happening, don't we?**


	3. Unite Synchronization

** Well, I'm finally back.**

**Be the red guy**

You are now the red guy. Your name is Adan Brozim. You are going to play SBurb, and it has loaded overnight. You boot up the game and create your character. Your username is blazingAvatar. You join the game.

You spawn in a large town full of people.

_**phosphorescentVindicator is pestering you**_

_**PV: Hey Adan**_

_** PV: I think you're in my group**_

_** BA: Really?**_

_** PV: Yeah. I'll teleport you to me and then you tp to Ally**_

You teleport to your siblings and get the achievements.

_**untouchableEscutcheon is pestering you**_

_**UE: Hey flame boy**_

_** BA: What**_

_** UE: You're in my group**_

_** BA: How did you find me so quickly?**_

_** UE: I was told that most of the people in my group haven't joined yet, so I was waiting around spawn point for a while.**_

_** BA: You remind me of someone.**_

_** BA: What's your name?**_

_** UE: Dan Leinad**_

_** BA: Ok thanks. The other usernames of our group members that I know are phosphorescentVindicator and perspicaciousFledgeling.**_

_** UE: Ok, I found someone named lethiferousArchangel.**_

_** UE: Want to help me camp spawn?**_

_** BA: Sure.**_

__"Maxy!" you shout.

"Yeah?"

"I found Dan. He's in our group."

"Awesome! What's his username?"

"He's going to pester you in a second!"

**Be Anna's sister**

You are now Anna's sister. Your name is Maya.

You just got back from tending with some sort of magic bird. It seems to have some connection to her.

You get back home.

"I'm home!"

"I loaded Sburb overnight for you!"

"Thanks! I'm going on it now."

She creates her character, with the username darkenedTelepathist. Her symbol is the green thought bubble.

"Hey Anna, what's your symbol?

"It's a blue connection of shapes. There are 2 quadrilaterals and a triangle."

"We're in the same group. My username is darkenedTelepathist"

_**UE: Hey!**_

_** AB: You're in our group.**_

_** DT: Whoa how did you find me so fast?**_

_** UE: We're spawn camping for people in our group.**_

_**DT: Ok have fun with that.**_

_** DT: I'm going to head out now.**_

__As soon as she left the conversation, Anna pestered her.

_**LA: Hello.**_

_** DT: Hi**_

_** LA: Do you want me to introduce you to some people I met?**_

_** DT: Sure.**_

_** LA: BRB**_

_algificInnominate has teleported to lethiferousArchangel_

_ phosphorescentVindicator has teleported to lethiferousArchangel_

_ perspicaciousFledgling has teleported to lethiferousArchangel_

_**DT: Lots of achievements**_

_** DT: Hey AI, what's your symbol? My computer screen sucks**_

_** LA: That's what happens when you buy a car instead of a computer!**_

_** AI: It's 4 blue triangles in the shape of 2/3rds of a six sided polygon**_

_** AI: I don't know the –gon name for it**_

_** PF: I'm making a chart of the groups we have.**_

_** PF: If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?**_

_** AI: Kate**_

_** LA: Anna**_

_** DT: Maya**_

_** PV: Maxy**_

_** PF: Thanks. Mine's Ally.**_

_** AI: Tell us what you get**_

_** {A couple minutes later**_

_** LA: Ally? Are you there?**_

_** PV: She's doing something**_

_** PF: So from what I can figure out, the 5 of us are in a group; Anna, Maxy and I are in another group with 2 other people; and you guys might be in other groups.**_

_** LA: Maya and I are in a group with the two guys who are spawn camping**_

_** PF: Ok thanks. Kate, can you head up to spawn and find the two guys who are in our group?**_

_** AI: Yeah sure. You guys head out.**_

_** PV: I'll head north, Ally you go south, Maya go west, and Anna goes east.**_

_** LA: Will do. Tomorrow at the same time we'll meet up at spawn with the new people.**_

_** DT: I'll see you all then.**_

**Be the sword guy**

You are the sword guy, and you are hopelessly lost. For some reason, you, benevolentPaladin, has strayed from the paths and wandered into the forest. Fortunately you have a badass sword for some reason, and if something comes you can fight it.

You see someone else coming in your direction. They have the symbol that is a deformed quadrilateral connected to a circle

_**forthcomingDoomsday has begun pestering benevolentPaladin**_

_** FD: Lost?**_

_** BP: Yes. Do you know the way back?**_

_** FD: No.**_

_** FD: But I think you're in my group. Come closer.**_

_** BP: Hey, you are!**_

_** FD: Awesome. I've been here for two days and still haven't found anyone else.**_

_** FD: My name's Chris.**_

_** BP: I'm Kurt**_

_** FD: Why are you calling yourself a knight? You're a prince.**_

_** BP: What?**_

_** FD: I have the special ability to see the class of people who are playing. You're a prince. I'm a bard.**_

_** BP: Ok then.**_

_** FD: Follow me. We can't get more lost then we already are.**_

__**Don't forget to request a command!**


	4. Gold Pilot

**I have decided to add the day numbers to each chapter. Chapters 1 and 2 are day 1, the last chapter is day 2**

_Still day 2_

**Be Maxy**

You have spent the last hour and a half traveling north, and you have not found anybody else in your group.

"Angie? Are you playing Sburb yet?"

"Not until tomorrow!"

_**PV: Did anyone find anyone yet?**_

_** AI: No**_

_** PF: No**_

_** EU: No**_

_** BA: No**_

_** LA: No**_

_** DT: No**_

__**Be another guy**

You are now the guy with many stars in his symbol. Your name is Don, and you entered three days ago. You have found one other person in your party, who has an upside down cone symbol. You only found her because you go to the same school. Your username is pacifisticAdolescent

_**pacifisticAdolescent has begun pestering informedProspect**_

_** PA: Hey**_

_** IP: I found no one. This is frustrating.**_

_** PA: Want to go back to spawn? The game said we entered first.**_

_** IP: No way.**_

_** PA: Well, I'm going back.**_

_** PA: Hey wait a minute, I'm getting a notice.**_

_** IP: Me too.**_

**Switch to a third person viewpoint**

All the players that are in game sit stunned at the notification of the screen

_**Oops! There was an error in our servers. Your game session has been expanded to having 18 people instead of 12. We apologize for the inconvenience.**_

_**PV: We need to find another six people as well as the five from the original session.**_

_** AB: Unbelievable.**_

_** PF: We don't get the symbols for them until we get the other five, which means we could pass them and not know.**_

_** EU: Meet us at spawn.**_

_** AI: No way. I've traveled far enough already. If you found anyone tell them to tp to us.**_

_** EU: Ok then. I'll talk to you all later.**_

**Be someone from the new session**

You are now Josh. You have entered the game to find that you are part of an 18 player session. You are given a set of six symbols to find. You are a burgundy shovel. You must find a red line with 2 lines intersecting it, and a green symbol that looks like a set on nunchucks. The other symbols have no discernible shape, but one is gray, one is pink, and the last one is brown. Your username is juvenileArchaeologist and you see two guys spawn camping. You decide to ignore them.

You wander around spawnpoint for a little while and find the girl with the nunchuck symbol.

_**juvenileArchaeologist has begun pestering ruggedProtector**_

_** JA: Hey I think I'm in your group**_

_** RP: Alright let's check.**_

_** RP: Yeah we are.**_

_** JA: I just joined, but did you find anyone?**_

_** RP: No.**_

_** JA: We'll find one. This will be easy.**_

__**Be Kurt**

_**AI: Finally finally finally finally!**_

_** BP: You seem excited.**_

_** AI: I've been walking for hours!**_

_** BP: Did you find anyone else.**_

_** AI: Yeah**_

_** -AI has been disconnected by the server-**_

__You try again.

_**BP: Hey.**_

_** BP: Are you there?**_

_** BP: Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow**_

You pester that bard dude

_**BP: Hey I found someone else.**_

_** BP: But she got disconnected**_

_** FD: OK I'll meet her tomorrow.**_

**Be another person from the original team**

You are now Don

_**PF: I found you! I found you!**_

_** PA: You're excited.**_

_** PF: If you were wandering for as long as I have you'd be excited too.**_

_** PF: I'm going to eat dinner so I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_

_** PA: Ok.**_

You keep walking, hoping to find someone else. Maybe… your best friend.

You try to imagine what his symbol would look like. You were interested in astronomy, and you got stars. Your other teammate got a cone, and her favorite food was ice cream. Maybe that person you just met liked geometry. But you've spoken to people who said they hate their symbol, so maybe the symbols don't reflect your interests. You don't remember telling they game you liked astronomy.

A chat notification appears on your screen.

_**FD: Hey Don.**_

_** PA: Chris? Is that you?**_

_** FD: Yes it is, and you're on my team.**_

_** PA: This game just got 82.6 times more awesome.**_

_** FD: Did you find anyone else?**_

_** PA: Yeah, you?**_

_** FD: Yes. I'll ask her to tp to me.**_

_** PA: I'll ask my teammate to tp here too.**_

_** benevolentPaladin has teleported to forthcomingDoomsday**_

_** informedProspect has teleported to pacifisticAdolescent**_

_** IP: Well I guess the four of us are on a team.**_

_** IP: Did you guys get the notification about the 18 player team?**_

_** BP: Yeah**_

_** FD: I think we all did.**_

_** PA: We're 22% of the way done.**_

__**Be someone else on the new team**

I don't want to. Can we please be done?

**Fine. But I expect an update tomorrow!**

I'll see what I can do.

**To the people who submitted commands and they were not chosen: This isn't completely Homestuck style. The only commands that get submitted are the "be _" commands.**


	5. Showtime

_Day 3_

**Be Kurt**

You are now Kurt. In school.

You had never really liked that Dan kid. One of the obvious reasons was that he was a grade above you, but you were in the same math class because you're smart.

You are one of the more behaved kids, while he was a reckless prankster. You'd often walk past the detention room and see him in it.

Today, you walk past his locker and see a spirograph in it. The sticker said "SBURB" under it. In math class you decide to talk to him about it.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have Sburb stickers in your locker. Do you play it?"

"Yeah! I drew some of the people I met on my team. Look!"

You look. His drawings are really good. As he turns the pages, you notice someone familiar.

"Is that algificInnominate?" You ask.

"Yeah, she's in my group." He says.

"She's in my group too." You say.

"DANIEL!" The teacher roars.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why on EARTH would you release live FROGS in the TEACHER'S LOUNGE?!"

"Because I missed the detention keeper?" You called the woman who looked over the detention room the 'detention keeper'.

"You missed her? Well, you'll be seeing her every day for a WEEK!"

"Ok. But ma'am?"

"WHAT?"

"If you keep pulling your hair when you talk to me you'll probably go bald?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER WEEK?!"

"Sure."

"THEN YOU GET ANOTHER WEEK!" She takes a sip of her water and then shrieks. "NOW HAVE ANOTHER!"

"It's awful that you just assume it was me."

"WAS IT?"

"No, it was me!" A kid says. He turns to the kid next to him. "You owe me a dollar."

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"Actually, Chris isn't short for anything."

"And if you keep yelling you'll lose your voice." Dan adds.

"YOU GET A WEEK TOO!" The teacher screams, and then has a coughing fit.

**Be Angie**

Where you are, school let out, and you had loaded it during the day. You get the yellow lightning bolt symbol, and your username is adamantGalvanism **(That was not originally intended to be AG)**

You enter the game and are approached by your brother.

_**AG: Hey**_

_**BA: Hello.**_

_**AG: So who else is in our group?**_

_**BA: Most of them aren't on right now, but their usernames are phosphorescentVindicator perspicaciousFledgling untouchableEscutcheon lethiferousArchangel darkenedTelepathist and algificInnominate.**_

_**BA: The first two are Maxy and Ally respectively.**_

_**AG: Ok I will group up with them ASAP**_

She finds Maxy, Ally, Kate, Anna, and Maya in the first hour, and Dan finds her a little later.

_**EU: Hey I found someone else who apparently know a bunch of other people.**_

_**EU: I'll tp them to us.**_

_**forthcomingDoomsday, benevolentPaladin, pacifisticAdolescent and informedProspect have teleported to untouchableEscutcheon**_

_**PF: Hey, that's all of us!**_

_**Hello, combined team! You have all found each other, however the team of six has not. So you will be sent to an arena to fight against monsters to train. Teleportation will commence in 3 minute(s).**_

_**PV: That's not fair!**_

_**FD: Hey, it's a good way to train.**_

_**AI: To make it easier, we should all go on google + chat to talk to each other.**_

They exchange their emails and go on chat.

_**Adan: Right on time.**_

_**Teleportation commencing.**_

_**Maxy: I got a javelin**_

_**Dan: 2 pistols**_

_**Anna: Knives**_

_**Angie: Taser**_

_**Adan: Lighter and Aerosol spray can**_

_**Maya: Spiked ball on a chain**_

_**Don: Sword**_

_**Emma: Rifle**_

_**Kurt: Staff**_

_**Ally: Magic wand**_

_**Chris: Rifle**_

_**Kate: Screwdriver**_

_**And now the imps come.**_

There was a massive amount, probably fit for 12 people. They all reacted quickly

_**Kate: Dan watch where you're shooting!**_

_**Ally: How do I use this?**_

_**Maxy: We'll figure it out later, just stab them with it!**_

_**Chris: Angie, there's a whole clump over there, do you think they conduct electricity?**_

There was a bright flash and a notably lower amount of imps.

_**Angie: Yup.**_

_**Adan: Everyone behind me, I'm going to use this thing!**_

They all gathered behind him, and he let loose the aerosol flames.

_**Kate: I'll take out the last one.**_

She stabs it with the screwdriver.

_**Very nice. I will bring you together at the same time tomorrow.**_

**So they all united now. And they're all pissed because they want to build their group already. And then (Spoiler).**


	6. Infinity Mechanism

**Be Maya**

_Day 3_

_**Maya: Hey**_

_**Adan: Hi**_

_**Maya: You may not hear from me for a few days. Anna and I are moving.**_

_**Adan: Cool, where?**_

_**Maya: USA**_

_**Adan: Cool, where?**_

_**Maya: New Jersey**_

_**Adan: Cool, where?**_

_**Server: You have repeated the message three times without change. Once more and you will be banned for spamming**_

_**Maya: Ecco. **_**(AN: That's not an actual town in New Jersey. It is however the planet that the first planet involving these characters takes place, so I named the town they live in Ecco.)**

_**Adan: Cool,**_

_**Server: I'm warning you**_

_**Adan: Cool, I live there too. Are you going to Ecco High?**_

_**Maya: Yep, I'm in eleventh grade and Anna's in ninth.**_

_**Adan: I'm in eleventh and Maxy's in ninth.**_

_**Maya: Alright. I look forward to meeting you.**_

_**Adan: You too.**_

**I have a lot more characters to introduce. I've done 14, so that leaves… 38 more. Ok then…**

**Be a new team.**

You are now a team of ten. You are playing a new MMORPG, stupidly released in the same week as sburb, causing the company that made the game to lose hundreds of customers so they could buy sburb. The players, although going to the same school, don't know that they're playing with people they met.

The boy known only as The Scientist had set up a seemingly impossible mission for his friends.

"Team 1!" He says. The people called The Warrior, The Knight, The Trader, and The Bard turn to look at him.

"Your mission happens on the planets you created when you joined the game. Team 2!"

The Ecologist, The Shaman, The Zealot, and The Diplomat turn around.

"Your mission happens in space."

"Are you going to tell them what the mission is?" The Wanderer inquires.

"It's impossible. Your missions are designed so only one may succeed, but they are not conflicting goals. You both have to achieve your goal and stop the other from achieving yours. However, both teams must help complete each other's goals."

"But what is it?"

"Team one! Your goal is to repair your planets. I have sent a virus to your planets that will raise or lower the temperature or atmosphere levels. However, the Ecologist and Shaman must do this.

"Team 2! You must defeat enemy ships attacking your planets. However, only The Warrior and The Knight have the weapons"

"So, you're telling us," The Warrior starts, "That I need to get The Ecologist and The Shaman to fix our planets, and refuse to help them, and… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PLANET?!"

"Come on, it's better this way!" Said The Scientist.

"It was perfect! It was all fiery and awesome! Now it's boring and grassy!"

**What is the point of this?**

It's pretty cool, isn't it?

**But how does it relate to Sburb?**

You'll find out soon!

**Tell me now.**

Guess.

**Be someone from the team of six.**

The one that was introduced or the one that wasn't?

**Why is this so complicated?**

_**nerdAuthor(1) has begun pestering nerdAuthor(2)**_

_**NA1:**_

_**NA2:**_

_**NA1:**_

_**NA2:**_

_**NA1: Why are you me?**_

Their characters were almost exactly alike. Their symbols were the same, two green diamonds side by side, with a cross through each of them.

_**NA2: When did you join the game?**_

_**NA1: 1:47 pm, the day it came out.**_

_**NA2: It's possible that's why the symbol is the same, the generator glitched and gave two people the same symbol, and we were allowed to have the same username because we tried it at the same time.**_

_**NA1: But why do we look the same?**_

_**NA1: The characters are our design.**_

_**NA2: Coincidence?**_

**Be someone else**

New York is one of the few states who sees 16 year olds as adults. This was bad news for Andy, who was accused of robbing a bank.

"Did you rob the K branch bank of Ajin?"

"Yes."

"Where's the money?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean it's all gone."

"What happened to it?"

"I gave it to charity."

"Charity?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"The law says you can't."

The door to the room opens.

"Hello, I'm Andrew's father. I'd like to pick him up now."

"Andrew is under arrest."

_Well that's too bad_ Dave thought, as he listened from behind Andrew's dad.

**Be someone else**

_**mischievousDisciple has begun pestering knowledgeableTroublemaker**_

_**MD: Aren't there supposed to be an even number of people in our group?**_

_**KT: I think so. Everyone we talk to says that they have four or six or eight or ten or twelve.**_

_**MD: I also think we have the least. No one has two. We have three.**_

_**KT: It makes it easier.**_

_**MD: It seems too easy.**_

**Be someone else**

"So what's your name?" Asked the girl.

"Denz, what's yours?" The boy responded.

"Thyden. I know, it's really weird."

"Not too weird. I met a girl named Ethyd."

"Really? I met a boy named Ameth. He told me about this game called Sburb. I'm going to check it out."

"Alright, I'll try it."

**How many different teams have been introduced, and how many left?**

Maxy's team

Josh's team

MD's team

Denz/Dave's team

nerdAuthor duo (not exactly a team)

The players of the other game

Two more.

**Be the mutants**

How do you know about the mutants?

**Your friend has a wide range of characters. I figured he'd have mutants.**

Yes. There are mutants. They are seven people who have been recombined with different animals. They were named after the animals they were combined with.

"I brought a game for you to play."

Fox, who was a girl who could sneak around undetected like a fox, immediately thought _oh no_. They all knew that whenever the scientists brought in anything new it would be trouble.

"What is it this time?" Asked Fish, a boy with gills. "If we mess up, we get shocked? Fail it and we get shot?"

Eagle, a boy with wings, shot daggers at Fish. He knew smartassery could get anyone punished.

"This is a normal game, you insignificant little experiment."

"It's a normal game?" Asked Armadillo, a girl with tough skin.

"I bet they're just saying that. Getting our guard down," Mouse, a girl with super fast reaction time, whispered to starfish, a girl who could regrow lost limbs. She nodded slightly.

**And now the last group.**

The last group, a group of six, also played the other game. They were all renowned captains.

**SBURB ONLY!**

Fine

**Ok, I sort introduced all the groups, at least a little.**


	7. Elevatorstuck (1)

**This chapter's going to be a little short.**

**Be someone on Josh's team**

_Day four_

You are now Lexi, the girl that Josh met.

_**ruggedProtecter has begun pestering vampiricAccomplice**_

_**VA: How long have you been playing?**_

_**RP: 2 days.**_

_**VA: And you've already found someone else?**_

_**RP: It's going to get harder. More and more people are joining each day.**_

_**VA: You can introduce me to your friend later.**_

_**VA: We need to find more people quickly.**_

_**RP: Yeah. Let's go.**_

In the next couple hours you spend searching, you find nobody.

You are now vampiricAccomplice.

**But I didn't put in a command!**

So?

You run through thick crowds of people, trying to find anyone with a symbol in your group.

Your name is Alex, and you have the red symbol that looks like a cut with 2 stitches.

Just before you decide to come back the next day, you find a girl with the pink symbol you need.

_**dependableAide has begun pestering vampiricAccomplice**_

_**DA: What a helpful bunch we are.**_

_**VA: An aide and an accomplice. And I met a protector.**_

_**DA: Alright. Let's split up.**_

_**VA: Ok.**_

**Like I said, pretty short. Next chapter is going to be a Q&A session (I hope the website allows that ampersand) so leave questions. And don't forget to read my other stuff**


	8. The Carnival

**Oh my god I finally updated. How long has it been? 50 days? Wow, time flies. Anyway, happy cascade day, and have an update.**

** Be One of the mutants.**

You are now Starfish (regeneratingInsubordinate). Or just Star for short.

Anyway, this game is boring as shit. Fox, your best friend, doesn't even want to play, so you never even got past the first objective. All the rest of you had grouped up, but even all of you together couldn't convince Fox to play.

"It's a ridiculous game full of millions of people stumbling around aimlessly trying to find a random grouping of people in a seemingly limitless expanse of computer generated land. And there's no information on what happens after the group. From what I've heard, you're still stumbling about in the towns."

"Where do you get your information from, hm?" Asked Mouse.

"I read it on the forum pages. I'm not going to reject something before seeing it."

"Will you just give it a try? Remember what happens when we don't do something the scientists say?" Fish argued.

"Yes, I remember," She said, and stalked off silently.

**What do they say?**

"She's going to get us all punished, isn't she?" Eagle asked rhetorically.

**Be a player of the other game playing SBurb.**

No.

You are now Thyden, talking to Denz.

"I'm loading up SBurb," you say.

"It's going to take a while. You might want to do something."

"Ok. I'm going to take a walk. I'll call you back when I can."

"It takes about 48 minutes. I'll talk to you then." He hangs up.

**Is this going to be a short chapter?**

Yes.

**Skip to the big end of the chapter.**

"Play the fucking game, Fox!" One of the scientists shouts, closing in on her.

"Why? Is it another demented test?!" She shouts back.

"It is simply a test of reactions to various stimuli! You won't get hurt!"

"Like when Arma didn't get hurt when you slashed her in the fucking arm? When Fish wouldn't get hurt when you sealed him in the water tank? Like Mouse wouldn't get hurt when you made her face the freaking firing squad?"

"Play… the… game!" He shouts, jumping at her.


End file.
